


Em Letras Maiúsculas

by vampovamp



Category: Desaventureiros (Web Series)
Genre: Desaventureiros - Freeform, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, amor de mula, escrevam mais fiscal pfvr, fiscal deserves love, fliscal, peixinhe secreto
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampovamp/pseuds/vampovamp
Summary: É difícil lidar com a morte, ainda mais se você volta dela e encontra seu mundo completamente diferente.Certas pessoas se tornam difíceis de encarar, até que o universo te força a olhar várias vezes a mais e te faz repensar tudo que você acreditava ser verdade.Um rapaz desejando uma nova vida e não sabendo lidar com as pedras no caminho.Um Fiscal perdido tentando entender um Ladino entristecido.O Fliscal que ninguém esperava para o meu amado Seh, a doçura da Maré Geek
Relationships: Fliq/Fiscal|Valentim
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Em Letras Maiúsculas

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada, Seh, por me dar essa oportunidade.  
> Quero agradecer todo o carinho e amor que dá aos peixinhes, quero dizer o quão incrível você é o quanto eu adoro acompanhar sua jornada.
> 
> Você merece o mundo e mais um pouco.  
> (Muito obrigada por escrever Fliscal na sua ficha e me deixar ensandecida, lov u)

Seu nome era Valentim. Era? Não, calma, como assim? Seu nome é Valentim! Nunca deixou de ser, nunca deixaria! Valentim, um nome bonito, cheio de personalidade assim como ele, escolhido a dedo e com extremo carinho pelos pais que o amavam tanto. 

Quando havia passado a ser Fiscal? Quando havia passado a ser  **apenas** Fiscal? Claro que se lembrava do momento em que havia lido seu nome na lista de aprovados, a alegria e a festa dividida com a família. Não era exatamente o trabalho dos sonhos, ele nem sabia perfeitamente qual o trabalho dos seus sonhos, mas era o que ele sabia fazer bem e o que apreciava. 

Porém, depois de um tempo as coisas se misturaram mais do que deviam, e Valentim… Valentim virou Fiscal. “Olha o Fiscal alí, olha o Fiscal aqui.” diziam os outros ao tentar alertar os colegas contra possíveis multas e detenções, e no começo ele se divertia. Era bom se sentir poderoso de alguma forma, era bom se sentir no controle, mais perto do topo de quem ele fiscalizava. Ele só não sabia que seria perigoso. 

Perigoso em se criar sede demais por poder, claro, mas perigoso no sentido de violência? Ser atacado por aí? “De onde um fiscal sofrer um assalto do nada? Isso seria um absurdo!” Pensava ele até levar a primeira punhalada nas costas.

Olhos tão escuros que mal se fixaram ao seu rosto, ele mesmo quase não teve a oportunidade de focar no rosto do outro ao cair no chão, assustado e surpreso. Apenas alguns segundos foram necessários para que o rosto ficasse grudado na memória, o homem que havia acabado com tudo, o assassino. 

Assassino, Ladino com letra maiúscula, esse era o nome que havia dado em sua cabeça. Tanto faz o nome que um dia ele recebeu de quem o amava, tanto faz que o anão tenha sido o responsável por desmontá-lo por completo, ele havia descido a adaga primeiro tantas vezes, ele era o Assassino e pronto. 

Em um bater do coração abriu os olhos esperando conforto e alguém pra abraçar, mas encontrou uma clériga bêbada o acordando em meio ao sangue e a cerveja no chão da taverna. Chegou em casa com um marido de expressão fechada, pronto para dar um tapinha de boa sorte em seu ombro e sumir para sempre, ex-marido então. O levou no curandeiro mais próximo para ajeitar as feridas restantes como um último favor, era tão difícil assim viver ao seu lado? Tinha mudado tanto depois do casamento? O cérebro não conseguia formar teorias plausíveis, não tinha visto tudo isso chegando tão de repente. No entanto, não podia ficar chorando no meio da rua como um qualquer, tinha que descobrir como fazer tudo voltar ao normal, como ganhar a vida e sustentar as duas filhas que amava tanto. 

Elas também iriam embora se tivessem a oportunidade? Também odiavam serem vistas como da família do Fiscal? O Fiscal. Não o Valentim, o Fiscal. Ele só queria orgulhar o pai, um funcionário do governo tão respeitado na sociedade, o grande e fiscalizante Sr. Atalaia. Ele também havia se afastado um pouco da família pela importância do seu trabalho e isso não fez com que os filhos o odiassem, mas também não fez com que seus pais se separassem, pensava Valentim com o rosto colado ao travesseiro, sem conseguir dormir.

Precisava seguir, tudo ia ficar bem! Só precisava esquecer do rosto maldito do Ladino o assombrando a cada minuto de distração. Talvez fosse a hora de encontrar um sonho, sabia que gostava de entreter pessoas, então, porque não tentar? Pensou enquanto se inscrevia na noite de microfone livre da taverna onde havia morrido. Podia ser terapêutico, não é? Rir onde morreu. 

Mas lá estava o maldito, o infernal Ladino pronto para acabar com tudo novamente. Não sabia quais eram os planos, não sabia que jogos eram aqueles, mas sabia que ganharia todos só pela alegria de ver o outro precisando assumir sua superioridade. E assim foi, mas não esperava se sentir tão esquisito ao sentir o toque do Ladino em seu braço, ao ouvir o rapaz alto dizer que ele tinha potencial. Era mentira? O Ladino parecia muito desconfortável ao dizer, mas talvez fosse por vergonha da humilhação? Talvez ele estivesse arrependido e acreditasse no que dizia… 

Impossível! Até agora ninguém tinha mostrado um pingo de compaixão ou consideração, todos aproveitavam a falta de autoridade para deixá-lo no chão e ele não permitiria que isso acontecesse. Sustentou a coroa de flores na cabeça como se fosse o maior dos prêmios, havia ganhado os jogos e seu algoz precisou assumir em voz alta sua soberania, e era o que precisava naquela noite.

Seguiu a vida aqui e ali, sorrindo pouco e trabalhando muito. Encontrava o Ladino cada vez mais por pura sacanagem do destino, onde ele ia o outro estava e enquanto seu interior se retorcia em rancor e raiva, o rosto do outro parecia mais triste, mais infeliz a cada encontro. 

\- VOCÊ É O FISCAL? - Ouviu a voz alta e masculina chamar, sabia de quem vinha pois estava tentando ignorar a imagem há alguns minutos. Deu seu melhor discurso de “Você estragou a minha vida, maldito”, e tentou desviar quando o Ladino começou a trocar de assunto. Os grandes olhos castanhos se perdendo por aí, encarando o chão quase sempre. 

Pegou-se perguntando o que aquilo significava, desejando entender o que a vida de aventureiro tinha de tristezas a trazer. Talvez ele fosse apenas tímido! Sua irmã havia virado uma grande aventureira, nunca mais a vira, mas tinha certeza de que ela deveria estar feliz. Porque o Ladino não estava? Comprou uma bebida qualquer com alguns trocos que havia achado no bolso, e a cada metro andado o outro parecia brotar do chão. O melhor a fazer era juntar os papéis e ir embora, já um pouco tonto pelo líquido duvidoso que tomava. Chutou uma pedra tentando afastar os pensamentos se arrependendo imediatamente ao perceber que a pedra era bem maior do que parecia, e que seu dedão provavelmente ficaria roxo por uma semana. 

A última coisa que esperava naquele belo dia era o de ser segurado por alguém, evitando sua queda certeira após o chute mal dado. 

\- Ei, calma, tá tudo bem? - Ouviu uma voz masculina e preocupada perguntar, sem largar dos seus braços. Que esquisito, o último toque de preocupação que havia recebido fôra de Bruninha após ter escorregado em um pedaço de gelo na cozinha de casa.

\- Mas eu tô é ótimo, não tá vendo? Um lindo dia de expurgo desses e eu partindo meu dedo ao meio num pedaço inútil de pedregulho. Era tudo que eu queria pra... - Parou ele ao se virar e encarar os olhos escuros que o assombravam, o cabelo desarrumado, os dedos compridos o mantendo no lugar. Era o maldito Ladino novamente! Deu dois passos pra trás tentando se soltar, não encontrando resistência do outro. - O que que você quer agora, hm? Me usar de Pula Aventureiro? Me enfiar num barril e ir enfiando a faca até eu pular lá de dentro? Só não me mata de novo que cê não tem ideia, se eu já perdi tudo aquilo de benefício na primeira morte me imagine agora que já não tenho n…

\- Calma, ôôô ressentido! -Pediu o outro em tom mais alto, com as mãos levantadas como em redenção. - Eu só… eu só queria te pedir desculpas. Eu não sei o que me deu, eu...- Disse revirando um pouco o rosto, como se o gosto das palavras fosse amargo e difícil de engolir. 

\- Pedir desculpas? Essa é nova, Ladino. -Respondeu Valentim pronto para se virar e seguir seu caminho, ignorando o revertério em seu estômago. Provavelmente era mentira, mais um plano, uma emboscada! -Vai lá com teus coleguinhas seguir teu rumo dando facadinha em gente desavisada. 

\- Meu nome não é Ladino! Ladino é minha profissão, mas não é o que eu sou! Eu acho. - Falou cerrando as mãos e com uma expressão revolta, o outro quase deixou a expressão franzida cair ao ouvir a frase, era um sentimento tão… familiar? - Eu… eu fiquei cego na hora, ouvi você ameaçando prender ou dar cabo do Vic e quando eu vi, já tinha feito. 

\- Pois espero que esteja feliz demais com o resultado, viu? Por que além de ter perdido quase tudo ainda fiquei com uma cicatriz tenebrosa nas costas e uma dor que me vem toda vez que tem trovoada chegando. E eu também não me chamo Fiscal, pra tua informação.- Continuou tentando andar, sem nem saber mais pra qual rumo. Não queria sentir o que o Ladino sentia, não queria se identificar com o seu assassino. 

\- Não… olha, me desculpa mesmo. - Disse o comprido seguindo seus passos. - Eu achei que se eu salvasse ele… eu… eu penso no que eu te fiz todos os dias, não me orgulho de ter te dado tanto problema. A gente tenta fazer a coisa certa e dá tudo errado, sabe? 

Valentim percebeu a voz se afastar, ou era ele que estava se afastando? Virou para analisar e percebeu o aventureiro parado olhando pro chão, tão desapontado que quase lhe chegava a doer. 

\- Olha, eu nunca vou te perdoar porque nem os deuses tão perdoando hoje em dia, quanto mais eu! - Disse brusco. - Mas vai lá com teus amiguinhos de ciranda seguir tua vida, não pensa mais nisso. O estrago já foi feito, leite já azedou, a vaca foi pro brejo, etc, etc, e etc. 

Mal podia acreditar nas próprias palavras, estava de certa forma dando as desculpas que o rapaz pedia. Não deixou seus ouvidos captarem mais nada, seguiu em frente até terminar seu expediente e voltar para casa. 

Havia sido assim por meses, um olhar daqui, um encontrão de lá, um aceno respeitoso de cabeça, depois um sorriso quase leve demais e um sinal com a mão. As memórias de sofrimento começavam a se sobrescrever, o rosto simpático sobrepondo os olhos raivosos. Valentim não gostava disso, era ser atormentado de outra forma, uma forma que não conseguia compreender. 

O outro também não queria ser chamado de Ladino, assim como ele agora queria ser descoberto como Valentim, não queria ser apenas seus atos e sim uma pessoa completa. Mas qual era o nome dele? A questão vinha em sua cabeça quase todos os dias, tentava juntar nomes ao rosto e nada parecia caber, até o dia em que a situação mais irônica deu-se em sua vida.

Em sua frente no Ressuscitatório Público, segurado pelo forte (e muito mais belo do que nas cantigas) Druida Salazariel, estava o rapaz. Rosto magro e sem vida, corpo ensanguentado e vestes pretas sujas. “Eu vou ser o funcionário a dar entrada na ressuscitação do Ladino? Responsável pela volta dele?” Pensava mantendo a expressão levemente risonha enquanto falava sem parar, e, ao mesmo tempo, sentindo o antigo revertério no estômago tomando conta. 

E se não desse certo? E se ele não conseguisse voltar? E se Valentim nunca pudesse dizer a ele o próprio nome? Descobria pela boca de outros que o meio elfo se chamava Fliq’svantrageras, e que seus amigos sabiam menos sobre ele do que deveriam. Meio elfo inútil? Lembrou do sacrifício feito pelo agora defunto, sentia uma mistura confusa em seu peito e quis estapear todos em sua frente (menos o grande Druida Salazariel que aparentemente estava ali apenas fazendo favores e sendo magnífico). 

Expulsou todos da sala de espera e fez seu caminho para fora do lugar, precisava pensar, precisava entender. O porquê de saber o nome do rapaz lhe fazia tanta diferença agora? Fliq, se chamava Fliq, tinha cara de Fliq. Seus pais que o amavam muito tinham criado este nome, sua família o chamava desse jeito, seus amigos e o moleque que aparentemente era o motivo de grande parte de seus suplícios. Agora a face tinha um nome, a face, o corpo, o espírito.

O ódio se transformou numa leve tristeza, um querer abraçar e dizer que depois da morte as coisas podem se ajustar. Escondeu o rosto no chapéu até ouvir passos apressados amassando as folhas e rolando pedras do caminho, percebeu o recém-vivo atordoado, com lágrimas no rosto ainda sujo e a expressão mais confusa que já vira. 

Valentim levantou-se em um pulo, indo até o rapaz com passos rápidos e segurando-o pelos braços para guiá-lo em outra direção. Sabia que o moço seria seguido pelos amigos, e pensava ser essa a pior coisa a acontecer no momento. Se ele havia saído correndo, tinha a intenção de descansar a mente por alguns segundos, e Valentim conhecia o lugar ideal. 

Perto de onde estavam havia um riacho, um riozinho de nada que sempre dava mais girinos do que devia. Sentou o rapaz em uma pedra perto da água e ajudou a tirar os sapatos, tirando os seus logo em seguida e colocando os pés na água fresca. Suspirou enquanto sentava, encarando o farfalhar das folhas acima de suas cabeças.

\- Você vai me matar? Não sei se minha party tem dinheiro pra mais um ressuscitamento. - Riu fraco sem ver graça na própria piada.- Eu achei que…

\- Achou que o que? Tanto faz o que você achou, Fliq. Já foi feito, acabou, você voltou, é isso. -Disse Valentim colocando o chapéu novamente na cabeça.- Não tem muito a lamentar agora, se não entenderam o que você fez… bom, nem sempre a gente é compreendido.

\- Olha só, você sabe meu nome agora! -Disse o ladino sorrindo de canto, observando o homem sentado ao seu lado.

\- Eu que fiz tua papelada no Ressuscitatório, não ache que fui por aí procurando teu nominho não. Tenho mais o que fazer! -Colocou a mão no queixo e ficou a encarar a água.

\- Verdade… -Chutou uma pedrinha enquanto suspirava alto. -Por que você me trouxe aqui?

A vergonha tomou conta do rosto de Valentim, encarava a água como se pudesse ferve-la apenas com o pensamento. Tossiu para limpar a garganta e tentou pensar em algo não muito idiota pra se falar. 

\- Você parecia perdido. Não perdido de não saber onde é que tá geograficamente falando, mas perdido de não saber onde tá… não sei… na cabeça. - Respondeu em voz abafada.- Eu já estive no mesmo lugar, você bem sabe. Quando eu saí, eu só queria que alguém estivesse ali… você claramente queria fugir, mas, no fundo, todo mundo quer alguém perto depois da morte. Já que nós não nos conhecemos tanto assim, achei que seria bom você estar sozinho, mas não tão sozinho assim.

Um momento de silêncio, pés brincando com a água e a brisa passeando pelos rostos e cabelos. O ladino ainda se sentia abalado, triste, confuso, mas com uma certa calma trazida pela companhia inesperada e suas palavras carregadas de sotaque.

\- Você é muito esperto… -Parou Fliq, sem querer chamar o outro pela alcunha tão conhecida.

\- Valentim…-Respondeu mais abafado do que antes.

\- Valentim. Você é muito esperto, Valentim. -Disse Fliq enquanto levantava um pouco o chapéu do outro, queria ver mais do seu rosto.- Combina mais com você.

\- O que? A testona que me aparece toda vez que tiro o chapéu? Acho que é engano seu. - Perguntou levemente agressivo, mas com um pouco de brincadeira ao fundo.

\- Não, não. - Riu Fliq encarando as mãos. - Você tem cara de Valentim. Só vou gritar Valentim quando te encontrar na rua daqui em diante.

\- Que os Deuses me livrem de um absurdo desses, que não tem falta de educação maior que sair gritando o nome dos outros feito um ambulante. -Falou tirando a mão do rosto e arrumando a coluna, sorrindo ao ouvir o outro rir levemente. As coisas pareciam estar melhores. 

Ao olhar novamente para o recém-vivo pôde perceber de verdade o sorriso, o rosto mais leve e um fio de esperança. A mão do meio elfo viajou lentamente até a dele, a segurando com calma e um pouco de receio. Valentim abriu a boca algumas vezes para protestar, mas acabou apenas tossindo de leve e levantando as sobrancelhas.

\- Que isso não se torne um hábito, você precisa urgentemente de um tratamento nesses dedos pra resolver esses calos, e um creminho vez ou outra....-Parou o discurso ao sentir os dedos de Fliq tocarem de leve as costas da sua mão em forma de carinho. Piscou lentamente algumas vezes, boca aberta e mente completamente vazia. O coração acelerando mais do que devia, os pés parecendo mais gelados que o normal (mas talvez fosse a água mesmo) e as mãos suando levemente (meu deus que nojo ele pegando na minha mão toda suada, pensaria posteriormente). 

\- Você me perdoa, Valentim? - Perguntou com um sorriso tímido e o fio de esperança crescendo. Era o nome dele, o nome dele sendo dito com verdade e afeto. Valentim respirou fundo antes de responder.

\- Não. - Sorriu ouvindo o outro rir, claro que ele já esperava esta resposta.- Tem coisas que não dá pra perdoar, eu já disse que fiquei com uma cicatriz horrorosa que não tem poção que cure… e tem coisa que é melhor só deixar como tá. Eu não te perdoo por que não foi fácil, perdi coisa demais, mas… você agora sente o que eu senti, pelo menos uma parcela. Eu acho que…

\- Dá pra escrever em cima, colocar entre parênteses? - Completou o ladino levantando uma das sobrancelhas, adivinhando o pensamento que Valentim não conseguia dissecar propriamente. 

\- Dá… dá pra escrever por cima, desenhar. A gente sabe que a coisa tá alí, faz parte da história, não tem simplesmente como apagar. - Disse apertando levemente a mão do outro.- Mas dá pra criar em volta…

\- Dá pra criar em volta. - Repetiu Fliq sem largar a mão do companheiro, um combinado silencioso e cheio de sentimentos impossíveis de decifrar na primeira olhada. O fio de esperança agora era maior do que os dois, envolvendo os dedos, as mãos, os corpos e os corações. 

Eram os dois ali, Fliq e Valentim. Eram não, são! Nunca deixaram de ser, nunca deixariam.


End file.
